Conventional seats within long haul trucks and other similar vehicles include many safety and comfort features that enhance an operator's driving experience. For example, a means to adjust (pivot) a seat assembly in a forward and rearward direction is often incorporated into the seat assembly to enhance the comfort of the seat for the occupant. Current seat tilt devices include a latch that latches to a latching mechanism. When the latch is released from the latching mechanism via a handle, lever, etc., the latch is disengaged from the latching mechanism and the seat assembly freely pivots in a forward and rearward direction in an uncontrolled movement. In other words, the seat assembly is now disengaged moves forward and backward freely similar to that of a rocking chair. Thus, the movement of the seat assembly is uncontrolled and difficult to adjust.